Hurricane Usagi
by MoonBunni1
Summary: Usagi is stuck outside during a hurricane. Can Mamoru save her? And if he does, can they survive being stuck together untill help arrives? Please read and review! Thanks!


Author: MoonBunni  
Rating: G   
Konichi wa! I am a new writer so don't expect anything awesome, but I think that this is going to be a great story! I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. This story is a Usagi/Mamoru pairing fic. It takes place right after Minako appears as Sailor Venus, but the whole Princess revaluation has not happened yet and Mamoru does not know that Usagi is Sailor Moon and vice versa. I hope you enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of Naoko's characters although I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hurricane Usagi  
The cold rain stung as it hit my already freezing skin. The winds reached top speeds as it attempted the throw me backwards. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second but I had a strong determination to get to shelter. Unfortunately, my locket was gone so I could no longer rely on Sailor Moon. The day had flashed threw my eyes and tears started to stream down my face. They had ditched me, but I regretted throwing my locket down on the ground because I could really use it now. As I felt my strength weakening, I realized I was not going to make it. I was not just in a hurricane, I was lost in one. I felt even more tears stream down my soaking face. One huge gust of wind came hurling at me and threw me backwards into what I thought was my death.  
  
********************************  
Usagi-chan! Wake up, its 11:30 and your breakfast is waiting for you,yelled Ikuko-mama.  
My eyelids felt heavy as I attempted to open them. Wait a minute....Did she just say it was 11:30? I was supposed to meet the girls at the arcade at 11:30. Oh no, Rei's gonna use her fire balls on me! I jumped out of bed and was ready to go in less than 5 minutes. I had a routine for when I got up late, which was practically every day. I grabbed my breakfast from my mom with a quick thanks and ran out the door as I heard my mom tell me to have a great day. Hmp, a great day? I doubt it, Rei was going to kill me! I ran down the street barely missing a few victims from a head-on collision. I smiled at myself, yep, I was getting real good at this, and I could see the arcade now. Until, yep, you guessed it, CRASH.  
Oh, I am soooo sorry, I was in a rush and I didn't see you and... I stuttered. I looked up to see who I crashed into, praying that it wasn't Mamoru-baka. What I saw was worse, it was a trash can. A trash can for goodness sakes! I was talking and crashed into a trash can. I saw that a lot of people had stopped and stared at the girl who crashed into a trash can and started to talk to it. I blushed a million shades of red, especially after I heard laughter come from the crowd. I turned and saw Mamoru-baka. I could not believe this, not only did I make a fool of myself in public, Mamoru-baka was there and he was never going to let me live this down. The crowd started to move and went back to going wherever they were going to in the first place. He, however, walked towards me as I got up and was still laughing. I could not believe someone could be so cruel.  
Since when do you talk to trash cans? he asked.  
Go away! I don't want to talk to you, you jerk I yelled back. This was just what I needed. Could this day get any worse. That was confirmed a yes as I saw four giggling girls peering out of the arcade window. I had performed my stunt in front of the arcade and the girls saw me. I really didn't think this day could get any worse. Utterly impossible. I wanted to run and hide from everybody. Just then, I saw Motoki-san run out of the arcade and was heading for me.  
Usagi-chan! Are you all right? I was talking to your friends when you fell. You are not hurt, are you? asked Motoki.  
I'm ok. Thanks a lot for caring about me, unlike some other people I know,I said giving a hard glance at Mamoru. At that, Motoki started to lecture Mamoru about being nice to me and I took that as my cue to leave. But I couldn't stop myself. I stuck my tongue out at Mamoru just as I ran into the arcade. What would I do without Motoki, he's so kind and so nice. I used to have a huge crush on him but I realize he just saw me as a little sister, so I guess I will just settle with a big brother.   
Usagi-chan, nice stunt you pulled back there. I have not seen such a crowd since, well, since the last time you totally wiped out! laughed Makoto.  
Well, I am gald that someone found it amusing, cause didn't, I yelled back.  
Maybe you should of tried to get here on TIME for once, then you won't have to leave a path of destruction where you have been running, accused Rei.  
I am not in the mood Rei, I yelled back.  
Come on you two break it up, said Minako trying to stop the inevitable. Before Rei and I got back at it Ami interrupted.  
The reason why I wanted to have a meeting was not because to a problem with Zoicite. I have technologies farther in advance than sciences right now with my Mercury mini computer and I have predicted that a hurricane is going to hit Tokyo in about one week, explained Ami, and I think that we should ask Motoki if we can stay in his basement of this arcade as none of us have a suitable place to stay.  
The four girls stared at Ami with mixed emotions. It certainly shut Rei and I up!  
But hurricanes have thunder and lightning, I exclaimed! I absolutely hated thunder and lightning! I HATE storms. The girls giggled as I looked in horror.  
But Ami-chan, we can't ask Motoki-san right now because he will think we are making it up. It is not in the news or anything, said Makoto.  
That's true. We will have to wait until it comes up in the news. As soon as it does I'll ask Motoki-san. We will have to tell our parents then and have them come to, said Minako.  
Ok. That's settled. Now what are we going to do now, asked Ami?  
We looked at each other and said in unison,  
  
*****************************  
Four days later...  
  
We have a special weather report from our weather expert, Eri Rino, the news reporter said as I sat and watched the tv. I, along with Minako and Makoto were on tv duty. We had to keep watch for when they talked about the upcoming hurricane. I was enjoying this thoroughly. Watching tv was something easy and I figured I couldn't screw that up. The word SPECIAL stuck out from that sentence although I was prepared for a false alarm. I had had six of them in the last four days.  
The JNWS (AN. Japan National Weather Service, I made it up) has a special bulletin, at 3 am this morning a tropical depression formed 130 miles south west of Japan (AN. I have no background in meteorology so I completely made this all up, so if a tropical depression can't form there and head for Japan in 3 days, so what. This is my story.) and has a 20% chance of forming into a hurricane and heading towards Japan, I repeat, there is.. I quickly turned off the tv and ran for the phone to call Ami.  
Hi, can I talk to Ami please, I said as her mother answered the phone.  
Sure, I'll get her, she replied as I heard her yell in the background,Ami, someone is on the phone that wants to talk to you.  
said Ami.  
Hi Ami-chan, its Usagi here. I saw it, they were talking about the hurricane, well tropical depression, on channel 4, I answered back.  
That's great! I will call the girls and we will meet at the arcade in...30 minutes. Can you get there on time, Ami asked?  
Yeah, yeah, I'll be there, I replied.  
Ok, meet you there, Ami said.  
Hmp, I'll show them. I'll even get there early, I thought as I grabbed my bag and went out the door. It was different not having to run down this street. It was a beautiful fall day. Summer had just ended so it was still a little bit warm. I turned the corner to where the arcade was and stepped inside. I smiled at myself as I was 15 minutes early.  
Hey Usagi-chan! How are you doing? asked Motoki.  
Hey Motoki-san, I doing great! I meeting up with the girls here. I got here early! I said happily. I heard a laugh come from the other side. I turned to see Mamoru.  
I said accusingly, What's so funny?  
The fact that you just figured out that running late and knocking people and things down as you race to the arcade or school was NOT a good idea, replied Mamoru. He was the meanest person I knew and I don't know why he loved to torture me. As I opened my mouth to give him a come back I saw Motoki throw his arms up in the air.  
Can't you two just get along for one day, exclaimed Motoki.  
It's not my fault! He always starts it and I am not going to let him walk all over me, I yelled.  
She's right you know Mamoru-san, Motoki said.  
Ha! Well I am leaving! I'm gonna go play some games before the girls arrive. Bye Motoki-san, I said.   
That was great, Motoki-san stood up for me again! It's so great to have him on my side . I looked over my shoulder to see an unusual sight. Mamoru looked sad as Motoki was talking to him. I saw him sit down as Motoki was still talking. Then, I saw him blush and look down towards the ground as he said something back to Motoki. Motoki sat down at whatever Mamoru had just said. Motoki looked confused and then a huge smile spread across his face. I was getting extremely curious at what they were talking about. Whatever the topic of the conversation was, Mamoru was blushing furiously as Motoki was smiling away. I almost felt sorry for Mamoru because Motoki was obviously making him uncomfortable. Almost. I was about to creep up and eavesdrop because the suspense was killing me, when Makoto came into the arcade and called my name.  
Hi Mako-chan. Look, over there. Mamoru-baka is blushing and Motoki-san is smiling at him, I said.  
Wow, Motoki sure is making Mamoru uncomfortable. Do you know what they are talking about, asked Makoto.  
Not a clue,I replied.  
Wait a minute, you're here. You're early, exclaimed Makoto.  
I beamed,I am early. I never thought I would say that.   
Makoto laughed and we continued to watch Mamoru and Motoki. Motoki got up and headed into the back to get some drinks for some customers. Mamoru looked devastated. That was a look from him that I never saw. I wanted to laugh and go up and torment him just like he always did with me but I couldn't. I don't know why. For all the horrible things he has said to me I knew that I had every right to tease him. But I didn't. He looked around and saw me staring at him. I was going to smirk at him but yet again, I couldn't. Instead my face was full of concern, something I didn't feel, right? Devastation was no longer on his face. He looked confused. Well, I don't blame him. I was confused too. I saw Makoto look at me confused to. Motoki walked out of the kitchen door and into the arcade and stopped and stared. He was confused at what was going on. I did the safest thing at this point, I looked down at my feet and blushed and mumbled to Makoto to come with me to see if any of the girls had showed. Sure enough, the three remaining girls were standing off to the side, looks of confusion on their face were apparent. I wanted to scream. Instead, I played innocent.  
Hi girls, I got here early so we don't have to waste any time, I said playing as innocent as possible. Of course, my sentence only made them more confused. Rei walked straight up to me and placed her hand on my head.  
Well, there's no fever. Are you feeling ok, she asked?  
I'm fine. Why do you ask? I replied  
Rei shook her head and mentioned for me to come and talk to the others. I walked over to them but I couldn't help looking over my shoulder yet again. You would have thought that I had learned by now. Mamoru-baka was still looking at me in bewilderment and I knew exactly why. After all he has done to me, I do the opposite of what I should have done. We hate each other, right? Why did I show him that I care about him? Wait a minute, who said I did care about him? Oh I am so confused! I turned my head back to the girls who had already started to talk. I just could not concentrate. I slowly turned my eyes to Mamoru and Motoki and saw that they were talking to each other. Mamoru still looked confused and Motoki had a look that had I told you so written all over it. I turned my attention back to the girls.  
Well, its settled then. We'll ask Motoki as soon as we get the chance, said Ami.  
We turned to see if Mamoru was still talking to him. As if right on cue, Mamoru looked down at his watch and left.  
Motoki-san! Can you come here for a minute? yelled Minako.  
Motoki turned and came straight to us.  
he asked.  
Have you heard about that tropical depression that formed early this morning, asked Makoto.  
Yeah. But they said they did not think it was coming this way or that it will progress into a tropical storm or a hurricane,he replied  
Yes, but I have been doing some research on it and I think that, no, I know that this could get quite serious, Ami said.  
So, you think it could come here, he asked  
Yes, there is a very good chance, she replied  
He looked a little suspicious that a team of meteorologists could be wrong and a 14 year old girl could be right. But seeing as the girl was Ami, it changed his mind.  
interrupted Minako, we were wondering, since we all don't have basements, if this thing does get serious, we and our families could possibly stay in your basement for the night.  
Of course. That sounds like a good idea. Thanks for the information Ami-chan, said Motoki.  
Your welcome! And thank you for letting us stay in your basement, said Ami.  
Well, we better go, thanks again, said Rei.  
We all got out of our seats and left the arcade and I let myself back into my previous thoughts. The others must noticed my quietness and mentioned it.  
No. I'm great! I am just a little scared about the hurricane. That's all, I replied. It obviously satisfied them and thoughts of what had happened before got pushed back in my mind as I got back to being myself for the day. It was harder than I thought.  
  
********************************   
Two days later.....  
  
Usagi-chan, are you sure staying at this Motoki-sans basement is ok. He has no problem with all of us coming, asked my mom.  
Yep, he said he didn't mind us coming. It might be a little crowded though. Oh, and we need to bring sleeping bags and a flash light, I replied.  
Ok, I suppose its a plan. I will talk to your father, but this seems like the best plan. Thank you Usagi-chan, she said.  
No problem, I said. The past two days had been crazy. Sure enough, the tropical depression did develop into a hurricane and they named it the strangest name, Serenity. It was completely ironic. How could a hurricane be serene? Not only was there this hurricane, I had been trying desperately to avoid Mamoru. I did not want to repeat what I had just done a few days ago. I was sure that he has been confused about that weird show of emotions. So was I. I had come to the conclusion that I must have some feelings for Mamoru. It had been hard for me to admit it to myself but I know that I do. I had these feelings the whole time, but I did not want to set myself up for rejection. I knew that he could never feel the same way and if I didn't feel anything, there would be no problem. But I can't ignore my heart anymore. The fact scares me. So I avoid him. It seemed like the easiest way out. It would be until I accidentally bump into him. I sighed. Why him! I wanted to scream out loud. Instead I screamed it to my heart. I looked out the window at a perfectly nice day. You never would have thought that a hurricane was going to arrive the next day. The leaves were turning to the beautiful colors of fall. I saw happy children playing with a ball. They did not have a care in the world. So this was what it was like to be a confused teenager. I did not like it at all. I looked at the clock. It read 12:25. Oh no! I am supposed to meet the girls at 12:30. Great, some things never change. I ran out of the door and down the road but I was more careful this time. I made it into the arcade and I did not fall. I was so proud!  
Usagi-chan, is that really you? You made it on time, exclaimed Makoto!  
I exclaimed, Wow, running a little slower and not falling is quicker than running fast and falling. I will have to remember that.  
The girls laughed and I joined them. This is what I needed. To be with my friends and get my mind off of things.  
Hey, girls, said Motoki, Its amazing that you were right Ami-chan. Those so called meteorologists had it all wrong.  
Yep! That's our Ami-chan for you, I exclaimed! Ami tried to hide a small giggle.  
Well, I hope you don't mind, but I invited some of my friends to come to. They did not have a suitable place either, he said.  
No, we don't mind at all. It is your place, you don't have to ask us, I replied.  
Then, you don't mind if Mamoru-san is there, he said quickly, although it seemed to go in slow motion for me. A thousand thoughts creeped into my head. Oh no, I couldn't have HIM there. I would just... just.... I don't know but I could not believe this was happening. I knew that he would confront me and ask about that look I gave him. I would probably crack under pressure and tell him about my feelings. Then he would laugh at me and tell me I am a baby. No, that can't happen.  
Uh, yoo hoo! Are you still there Usagi-chan, asked Motoki.  
I broke out of my thoughts to see Motoki and the girls awaiting my reaction. I did what they would expect me to do.  
No Way!!! That creep never wastes a minute to insult me and I am not, I repeat not, going to have him torture me all night!!!,''I yelled.  
Oh, stop being such a baby. Plus, this is the safest way for us to be with the storm and everything, Rei yelled back at me.  
Yes, Motoki-san, it is fine for Mamoru to come. Usagi-chan will just have to learn to deal with it, Makoto said to Motoki.  
Boy, is it going to be a long night with them yelling at each other the whole time, commented Minako.  
Everyone except me sighed and I was sitting and pouting.  
Usagi-chan, is it all right? asked Motoki once again. I felt the girls stare at me with hard glances and I sighed to and said,Oh all right. But you have to promise me that Mamoru will not speak to me at all when I am there.  
I am sorry Usagi-chan but I cannot do that. You have to go and tell him that yourself,he replied.  
Fine, ok, whatever, I mumbled back. Geez, this was going to be horrible. Motoki-san went back to talk to some people who just walked in.   
Great, I am going to be stuck in a room with my arch enemy all night, I said.  
Yep, its gonna be a long night, sighed Minako.  
Don't worry Usagi-chan. We will right behind ya! I won't let him get to you, said Makoto.  
Thanks guys! How about we go to that new restaurant for lunch, I asked  
Sounds like a good idea, said Ami.  
Yeah! I heard that the food was really good, replied Makoto.  
We all got up and headed for the arcade door and left for the restaurant. I decided that I was going to act as nothing happened if Mamoru confronted me. In fact, the next time I see him, I am going back to the insulting routine. My plan was put into action a little earlier than I thought.  
two voices yelled. Yep, as we rounded the corner I bumped into Mamoru. I decided that I was going to insult him first this time.  
Hey! Watch where your going, baka, I yelled.  
Well, well, if it isn't Odango Atama, he replied.  
That's not my name and you obviously have to thick a head to understand that,I said angrily.  
No, I think that is your name and if your head wasn't in the clouds all the time, you might not bump into every other person on the street. But even if you did try, you'd still bring down the street with your clumsiness he said cockily.  
I saw the girls frown at that remark. They knew that Mamoru and I got it little petty, harmless fights, but they knew he had gone to far with this one. My eyes welled up with tears. He realized what he said was wrong but he couldn't take it back. I had had enough. I blew up.  
Shut up! Just shut up! Do you think I enjoy be teased all the time? You are such a bully! Your teasing used to lower my self confidence but now I realize that's just who you are. A jerk who tries to make my life miserable as a hobby. I thought I was the dirt you pick off your shoes but now you've just showed who you really are, scum. You don't care and you never will, so listen to me Mamoru Chiba. You leave me alone. Never talk to me again, I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had drawn a huge crowd right now, most of them were staring at Mamoru with a hard look and most looked at me with a sad look. Mamoru looked stunned at what I had just said. I ran. I ran away from it all. My heart had broken in two. Why did I ever have feelings for him? I will never understand. I ran without looking back. I did hear one of the girls telling him to leave me alone like I had just said. They started to run after me. I stopped when I came to the park.   
Usagi-chan, wait! I had heard Makoto yell.  
I sat down in the grass and they came to me.  
Good job Usagi-chan. You sure told him to leave you alone. I don't think he will be bothering you anymore, said Minako.  
I was wrong, I whispered quietly.  
the girls said in unison.  
I said I was wrong. Sure, he does insult me, but I do to. As much as he does. He didn't deserve that, I said a little more loudly.  
Usagi-chan, yes he did. And now you'll get what you always wanted. For him to leave you alone, said Rei.  
That simple remark made me break down into tears. No I didn't want for me to leave me alone. I did not want to admit it but if the only way for him to notice me was for him to insult me, then I would take it. The girls looked stunned when I broke down into tears. What did Rei say that upset Usagi so much?  
Usagi-chan, what's wrong, asked Rei?  
Nothing, I just want to be alone for a while, I answered back.  
But Usagi-chan...  
I said I wanted to be alone, I halfway yelled.  
Rei did not seem to be happy by my sudden outburst. I had regretted yelling at her once the words came out of my mouth. She was only trying to help.  
I was only trying to help! Stop being so selfish, Rei yelled back at me and she turned on her heels and walked away.  
Wait Rei-chan, come back, Makoto yelled. She ran off to her and Ami and Minako looked down at me.  
Rei was only trying to be nice, said Ami.  
I know, I know, now I have really messed things up, I said sulkily.  
Its ok. Rei will get over it although you should apologize to her. You're just a little wound up right now, said Minako.  
You're right. Thank you. I'll apologize to her tomorrow though because its getting kinda late, I replied.  
Usagi-chan, is everything all right, Ami asked quietly.  
Yeah, I know I have been acting kinda weird these past few days. I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. Tomorrows a new day though! I said trying to lift there spirits,Well, I better get going home. What time are we going to meet at the arcade, well the basement of the arcade.  
At 5:00. I guess we'll see you there. By Usagi-chan, said Minako.  
Bye guys, I replied, and I went home.  
  
**************************  
The next day...  
  
The next day I got up relatively late (noon) and went downstairs for breakfast, well, lunch.  
Good morning, Usagi-chan. What time are we supposed to go to the, where are we going again? said Ikuko-mama.  
We are meeting at 5:00, and its the basement of the arcade I go to, I answered back.  
Oh. Ok. I got all of the supplies ready last night, she said,Your father and I will bring the supplies down there. Are you going out today?  
Yeah. I need to go to Rei's and apologize for something. I kind of yelled at her yesterday. I was mad and got a little carried away, I replied.  
You two are always arguing, she said.  
Yeah. But that's ok. Its kinda a hobby for us, I giggled. My mom did to.  
While your out, could you stop by the grocery store and pick up the things that are on the list? I want to bring some snacks while we are there,she asked.  
I replied. I got my bag and headed out to the grocery store. I got everything on the list and was going to go to Rei's but I decided that the groceries were to heavy to be carried to far so I dropped them off first and then headed for Rei's. Unfortunately, when I got there, Chad said she left about an hour ago and didn't know where she went. I decided to just apologize to her when I got to the arcade and I headed home. It was about 3:30 then. It was only a hour and a half until we were to go to the arcade. While I was walking, my sailor pager went off.  
Usagi-chan, its Mercury here. Zoicite is at it again. We're at that new restaurant. Come quick, we need help, she yelled over the sounds of attacks in the background.  
I'm coming Mercury!I said. I looked around and ran into a crevice between two stores I transformed and ran out the other end. I knew a short cut through here. Many people stared as they saw me, Sailor Moon, running to The Ruinu Cafe. When I got there I saw the battle. It was not for rainbow crystals like normal, it was for energy. Mercury was helping Jupiter to her feet as Venus and Mars held the youma away.  
I'm here! You guys ok?,I yelled.  
Its about time Moon, what took you so long?, she said after she yelled ,Fire balls Ignite.  
I came here as quick as possible,I yelled back.  
Stop chatting, we're in the middle of a battle, yelled Jupiter.  
Fine, Moon Tiara Magic, I yelled as the attack flew to the youma. I missed because it dodged out to the way, an unexpected Venus got hit by it instead in the side. She fell to the ground holding her side.  
No! Venus!!!!I screamed! Tuxedo Kamen came at that point and jumped down to help an injured Venus. My tiara went around like a boomerang and sliced the youma in two.  
We all ran towards Venus.  
Oh my gosh, Venus I am so sorry are you ok? I asked shakily as I sat down on the ground next to her and Tuxedo Kamen was holding her on the ground.  
Yeah, I am ok. I just got a little cut on my side. It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it,she replied as she stood up shakily with a hand on her side. Her blood was staining her fuku and was running down her leg.  
Sailor Moon, how could you! Your so clumsy that your hurting us! yelled Mars.  
I'm sorry,I said quietly as I looked down at my shoes.  
Sailor Moon, use your Moon Healing Escalation on Venus. I think it will heal her, said Ami and I did. It worked and Venus was healed. It even took the stain off her fuku. Tuxedo Kamen left at that point.  
Sailor Moon, I think we need a new leader, said Mars.  
I yelled,I am sorry it was a mistake.  
Its not just this. You're always late, you never listen in our meetings, and you're always making mistakes. We need a responsible leader,said Rei,What do you guys think?  
Maybe it would be a good idea to try a new leader, just for a little while, said Jupiter. I was devastated. I couldn't believe it. It was like someone slapped me hard in the face.  
Fine. I don't care. I never liked being Sailor Moon in the first place, I yelled loudly,I QUIT! I threw my brooch down on the ground and it cracked, breaking my transformation and then I ran away crying. Not so much at them but at myself. They were right. I was irresponsible and a horrible leader. I ran until I couldn't run any more. I ended up in the park, but in a place I had never been before. I found a spot under a tree and sat down crying. I fell asleep without meaning to. I woke up an hour later to a booming sound. I gasped. I had fallen asleep and the storm had already come. I looked down at my watch and it read 6:00. I panicked. I was lost and the rain had already started to fall. I saw lightning from overhead and I shrieked in terror. I ran to find the way out of the park. The rain came down even harder then. I started to cry. If I didn't hurry, things were going to get serious. I attempted to calm down and think rationally about where the exit was. Once I got into the city, I would be fine. The winds started to pick up and I struggled to to run. I couldn't go any faster than a jog at times. I realized that I didn't have much of a chance to get out of this and my sobs grew more frequent. I started to scream for help knowing that it would not help. No sane person would be out in this. The cold rain stung as it hit my already freezing skin. The winds reached top speeds as it attempted the throw be backwards. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second but I had a strong determination to get to shelter. Unfortunately, my locket was gone so I could no longer rely on Sailor Moon. The day had flashed threw my eyes and tears started to stream down my face. They had ditched me, but I regretted throwing my locket down on the ground because I could really use it now. As I felt my strength weakening, I realized I was not going to make it. I was not just in a hurricane, I was lost in one. I felt even more tears stream down my soaking face. One huge gust of wind came hurling at me and threw me backwards into what I thought was my death.  
  
*************************  
  
15 minutes ago.......  
  
Motoki! Open up! Its me, Mamoru, I yelled. I was a little late. I arrived at the arcade at 5:45. I had fallen asleep at home. This week had really stressed me out and after Usagi yelling at me, I emotionally broke down. She had every right to say what she did, and every word she yelled had ripped my heart in two. She totally hated me and she had every right to. I had not realized that our fighting was lowering her self confidence. That broke my heart. I was hurting the one I loved. I screamed at myself for being exactly what she said, a bully. To her, I was just a jerk who enjoyed teasing her as a hobby. If only she knew the truth. I couldn't tell her though. She would probably see it as one of my cruel jokes and if she realized it wasn't, she would laugh at me and tease me instead. I dreaded going into the arcade because I knew she would be there and I couldn't face her after yesterday. Motoki had figured out my feelings for her a couple of days ago, after a fight. Motoki was telling me to be easier on her and said he didn't understand why I teased her. He asked me why I did and I just shrugged, wanting to keep my feelings for Usagi hidden. He told me that I was being really cruel to her and that it was not fair. I was hurting her feelings and making her feel sad. I frowned when he said that. I was hurting her. I hadn't really thought about that. I felt horrible all of a sudden. Motoki had noticed this to and asked me the most awkward question anyone has ever asked in my life. You like her, don't you. I was taken aback and mumbled of course not but I knew I didn't fool him. A huge grin appeared on his face and I started to blush. I couldn't believe it. I was never going to hear the end of it now. And I didn't. In the past few days he annoyed me to no extent. When Usagi yelled at me yesterday, I found myself walking to the arcade. Motoki noticed the look on my face and he asked what was wrong. I told him everything. He took me to the back room, away from everyone and I broke down. I did something I hadn't done in about 15 years. I cried. Motoki tried to console me and it helped. He was a great friend. There are not many people that a guy can cry in front of people. Motoki was the only person I knew. Now I had to face her. I cringed as the door opened.  
Mamoru-san! I was getting worried. Come in,said Motoki. I came in to find a bunch of familiar faces, all with worried looks on there faces.  
What's wrong, I asked quietly. There was a silence.  
Its Usagi-chan. She's not here. She's late,replied Makoto.  
You mean she's out in this! I yelled. I looked to the window and panicked. The winds were starting and the sky looked ominous. Why is she not here! I demanded to know. The girls looked horrible and I figured out who Usagi's parents were by the looks on their faces. Rei broke down crying.  
Its all my fault, she said between sobs, We got in a fight, I should have followed her. I don't know what to do. I want to go look for her for Motoki-san won't let me out.  
No, I am not letting you out in this. You don't even know where she is, you'll never find her, explained Motoki sadly. Rei mumbled something and Minako said that She threw it back at us, without it we can't find her.  
Her parents looked absolutely terrified hoping that there little girl would walk through the door right now. They wanted to help, but they knew the only thing they could do was wait. Her mom was holding on to a young boys hand. I assumed that it was her brother. Usagi had so many people who loved her and it was breaking there hearts right now. It already broke mine. I am not going to let her die,' I said to myself. I turned and walked towards the door.  
Mamoru-san, what do you think your doing, asked Motoki.  
I'm leaving, and don't try to stop me. I'll find her, I stated. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Motoki looked right into my eyes, he must have seen the pain because he stepped away from the door, handed me a flashlight, and nodded.  
Thank you, I whispered.  
You can't-, I heard a few voices whine, but I didn't stay to hear the rest. I ran out of the door into the storm.  
The rain was freezing and it stung as it hit my face, but I had only one thing on my mind,   
  
**************************  
Inside the arcade basement....  
  
Motoki knew that a lot of people in this room wanted an explanation. He sighed and silently asked Mamoru for forgiveness about breaking his promise.  
started Rei.  
Let me explain, Mamoru has had a hard life. When he was only 6, his parents died in a car crash that he survived. The doctors told him that he had suffered from amnesia, so not only had he lost his parents that night, he had lost his memory of them. He lived in an orphanage most his life and in it, he developed a wall around his heart I know this because of how he acts. He is very reluctant to show any feelings. A few days ago, you girls were there, the day that I made Mamoru very uncomfortable. You see, I broke into a secret he was probably never going to tell anybody. Mamoru was feeling an emotion he had not felt in a long time and doesn't know how to respond to it. Love. You see, Mamoru has had this feeling for Usagi for a long time now.  
Everyone looked in astonishment.  
So that's why he constantly teases her. Its his way of showing her that he loves her,said Minako.  
Her dad looked a little suspicious, How old is he? He seems to old for her.  
He is 20, just like me, replied Motoki.  
Her dad looked outraged, but his wife calmed him down, Now Kenji, look at us. You are 6 years older than me and so is Mamoru.  
This seemed to calm him down and he went back to being worried, Will he find her?  
Of anyone here, I think he has the best chance, said Motoki, He always had a sense for things, and if I know Mamoru, he won't give up until he finds her.   
  
*************************  
Back to Mamoru..  
  
I didn't where to find her, but my heart lead me into the park. I don't know what I am going to do without her. The thought that she could die thinking that I hate her was killing me inside. She had so much to live for and so much potential. I am not letting her die. I started to scream her name so maybe she could hear me. The winds got so bad that I couldn't run anymore, the fastest pace I could keep was a jog. The winds calmed for a split second at I could of sworn I heard a strangled cry for help to the left of me. My heart jumped a beat. Was that her. I changed my direction toward the cry. Through the downpour of the rain, I could see a figure in the distance. My heart leaped! I found her! I screamed her name and ran towards her, but she didn't seem to notice. A huge gust of wind came and I braced for it. A heard a strangled cry and saw Usagi fly backwards into a tree.  
NO! Usagi-chan! Usako...I screamed as a million emotions flowed threw my body at one time.  
I ran towards her and picked up her motionless body as I sat down on the ground. She had been knocked unconscious and I could see blood flowing down from a gash on her head, but she was breathing. She was alive. I quickly ripped off a part of my shirt and wrapped it around her head to stop the flow of blood. Now I had to get her back to the city, to the hospital. The winds got even worse and I could tell that the eye of the storm was coming. That was good and bad. It was bad because right before the eye was the strongest winds but after that passed there would be a break. Debris was starting to fly everywhere and some things hit me, but I shielded everything from her. I didn't know where I was until I saw a construction site ahead. They were building a small cafe near the edge of the park so I knew the city was up ahead. I took the short cut through the construction site knowing that I had to get her to the hospital soon as she was losing to much blood. All of a sudden the ground where I was gave way and I fell, clutching Usagi as tight as possible so I could break the fall.  
I must have been knocked out for a few minutes as I woke up to hear an errie silence. It was the eye of the storm. It was pitch black and I panicked when I could not find Usagi. She must have been knocked out of my hands by the fall. I felt her hair on the ground and I carefully followed it. I found her and picked her up. I searched for my lost flashlight and I found it on the ground. It miraculously still worked and I turned it on.  
Usagi-chan, Usagi-chan, wake up,I said, shaking her gently. I heard a moan come from her and she stirred ever so slightly. Even though it was dark, the flash light enabled me to see her face. Her eyes flashed open and panic was written all over her face.   
Who are you? Where am I? she said worriedly and with fear, she started to withdraw from me.  
It's ok, Usagi-chan, its me, Mamoru,I replied.  
Mamoru-san? But how, where, what.., she stuttered, You saved me.  
You gave me quite a scare. Your friends and family are worried about you. Why were you out in this?I asked.  
I got in a fight with Rei and the others. I ran to the park to get away. I didn't notice it, but I fell asleep. I woke up to hear lightning and...it got windy..and I..she said quietly and broke down into tears. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me and lunged into my arms still crying.  
Shh, its ok, everything is going to be ok now,I said trying to comfort her. Finally, her crying subsided and she broke away out of my arms. The warmth I had felt disappeared and I reluctantly let go.  
Thank you, for everything. I am sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it, I was just so wound up and I, well, blew up. I don't expect you to forgive me. You must hate me,she said quietly.  
No, I don't. And you don't have to apologize. You were right about everything you said. If I hated you, why would I risk my life to save you, I said equally as quiet.  
You, you care about me, she basically whispered.  
Yes, I do, I said to her astonishment. I couldn't believe it. Things were starting to look good between us. Even through the darkness, I could tell she was smiling at me. I never thought she would ever give me one of those smiles.   
Where are we,she asked breaking the silence.  
Oh, when I was walking through the construction site, there must have been a hole and we fell through. I'm sorry, I said.  
You don't have to be sorry, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now, she replied.  
Oh my gosh! Your head. Is it still bleeding? I said as I panicked, I couldn't get her to the hospital now.  
My head? Oh, there's a bandage on my head,she said as she took it off. I grabbed the flash light and brought it up to the gash. I had stopped bleeding and I sighed with relief.  
Its ok. It stopped bleeding. But I don't know if we are going to be able to get out of here, I said and stood up. I lent a hand for her to stand up too. She took it and began to stand.  
she screamed and let go of my hand and fell back to the ground.  
What? What did I do? What happened? I asked frantically.  
My leg, my leg, it hurts, she whimpered. I knelt down on the ground and brought my flashlight to her leg. Sure enough, it looked as if it was broken.  
I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, I think its broken,I said. Now I don't know how I was going to get her out of here if she couldn't walk. I brought the flashlight up to her face to see her biting her lip in pain. Just keep it still and it won't hurt. She nodded in agreement. I am going to figure out how to get us out of here. Stay still. The hole they were stuck in was quite big. The eye had passed and the eye wall was here. I worried. The hole was open at the top and if to much rain got down here, this could get serious, especially because of Usagi's broken leg. I had suffered minor injuries, but nothing serious. I heard a screech from Usagi and I ran to find out what was wrong.  
What, what is it? I yelled over the roar of the storm.  
A piece of debris hit me. Sorry, it scared me more than hurt me, she said.  
I sat next to her with my flashlight shining in the air, ready to block her from anything. Sure enough another piece came hurling at her and I threw my body in front of her to protect her. She screamed for me to move but I didn't budge. The pain was horrible, it felt like a piece of wood. It sliced a gash in my back. Usagi was crying again, demanding that I move. I winced in pain. I heard a crash and the wall of the not finished cafe fell upon the hole, covering up the hole. We were stuck, but safe from the storm. It was silent for a minute as I moved off of her and sat down.  
Mamoru-san, let me see your back, she said softly.  
I gave her the flashlight and sat in front of her. There was no use in arguing. She lifted up the back of my shirt and gasped, You got hit more than once. How?  
Well, when I found you and was trying to get to safety, there was a lot of debris flying everywhere, I said.  
But I don't have any marks, she said.  
That's because I shielded you from it, I said. She didn't answer to that and instead ripped the bottom of her shirt off and was dabbing where the blood was flowing. I winced in pain.  
Do you have a pocket knife? she asked. I told her did and gave it to her. I heard some ripping noise and realized she was cutting her jeans to use as a bandage.   
You don't have to do that Usagi-chan, I'll be fine, I said.  
Hm, why are you calling me that now? I thought I was Odango Atama? she asked.  
Would you rather me call you that?I asked.  
NO! I was wondering, why are you all of a sudden nice to me,she asked.  
I don't know why I was ever mean to you, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it, I said. I was not about to tell her the truth. We were becoming friends and that was good, but I wanted more than that.  
Does that mean we can be friends? she asked.  
Yes. That sounds like a good idea, I said trying to hide my disappointment. She then told me to lift up the front of my shirt as she wrapped the jean bandage around my chest and my back. She tied it in the back and said, There, I'm finished. I smiled. Now it was my turn.  
Now I have to help with your leg,I said.  
That's ok, its fine as it is,she answered back.  
Oh no you don't. It's my turn to help you, I said as I got an idea. I searched for the two pieces of debris that fell down here and when I found them I knew they were perfect. I was going to make a splint. When I finished I placed it on her bad leg hearing her whimper in pain. It was perfect.  
Thank you,she said. She yawned and smiled at me. I looked down at my watch. It was getting late.  
Why don't we go to sleep. There is no way we are going anywhere today, I said.  
Yeah good idea, she said. She rested her head down on the muddy ground and closed her eyes. I went to the other side and laid down giving her space. I watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Once I saw that she was fully asleep, I tried to go to sleep too. Today had given me the scare of my life. I had almost lost her. The thought gave me chills up my spine. Try as I might, I couldn't go to sleep. I just stared at her. She was so beautiful and serene. He saw her become a little restless in her sleep, then she started talking, No, no, please, don't, she kept on saying in her sleep. I went over to her and sat down. I didn't want to wake her so I placed her in my lap and rocked her back and forth. The cries subsided and she fell back into a deep sleep. Without knowing it I fell asleep with her in my arms.  
  
************************  
  
At the arcade's basement...  
  
The crying had subsided in the basement of the arcade as two of there friends were out in the open in a horrible hurricane.   
I wish we could know what's happening to them, whimpered Ami.  
Mamoru will find her, I am sure of it,said Rei. All of a sudden Rei's eyes glazed over. Because of the candles lit everywhere, everyone saw her slip into a trance. Makoto held her up before she fell. After about one minute, she came back to.  
Rei-chan, what did you see? asked Minako. A smile appeared on her face.  
They're ok! They're alive! yelled Rei. Everyone cheered in happiness. Almost everyone started crying in happiness and they hugged each other. Usagi's mom was crying into her husbands chest repeating thank God over and over. A feeling of relief washed over everyone.  
I saw them. I couldn't really tell where they were. It was all dark except for the flashlight. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Mamoru was making a splint out of two pieces of wood and then he placed it on her leg. I think she broke it. They were both injured but ok. I have no clue where they are, but I know that they are safe, Rei explained.  
At knowing that they were safe, everyone fell asleep and planned to find them in the morning.  
  
*************************  
Back in the hole in the middle of the night....  
  
I had a nightmare and it woke me up. I felt warm and safe but everything was so dark that I didn't know where I was. It took me a while before I had realized I was in Mamorus lap. I blushed a million shades of red but it didn't matter because there was no one to see. I wondered how I had gotten there. I don't remember going there. He must of placed me there. I was so confused by that man. He didn't make any sense. He saved and protected me countless times. I thought that he hated me. He cares for me. We were now friends but that wasn't enough for me. But, I figured he saw me just as Motoki saw me, as a little sister. At least it was better than fighting. I sighed as I fell asleep once again in his lap with my head rested against his chest.  
  
*********************  
  
When I woke the next morning, I found Usagi in my lap still. I blushed. I hadn't meant to leave her there. At least she didn't wake up before me. I lifted her out of my arms and placed her on the ground. It was still dark because of the wall over the hole but my watch told me that it was 9:30. A new thought worried me. Were they going to move that wall in time? They couldn't survive much longer without food and water. I was prepared to dig us out of here if it was the only way, but that could take days. Something they didn't have. I started to get bored and I knew that Usagi sleeps in incredibly late so it wont be a while until she wakes. I looked at my arms and legs in disgust. I was covered in mud and I probably smelled horrible to. I turned the flashlight over to where Usagi was. She looked cute with all that mud on her. Her Odagos had fallen out while being out in the hurricane and her golden hair was sprawled out over the ground. I started to grab some mud of the floor and wall and piled it up. I was planning to make a ramp like thing to the top of the hole. It was about 20 feet high. About 2 hours later the mud ramp had reached about 10 feet high. I was about to take a break when I heard Usagi getting up.  
What are you doing, she asked.  
I'm making a mud ramp. I'm going to get us out of here. If we wait it might be to late, I answered.  
Too late, what do you mean, too late? she asked. Just then her stomach rumbled and she said, I chuckled.  
Do you think it will work? she said.  
Yeah, but it will take a while, I said. At that she tried to stand up using the mud wall as support.  
What are you doing! You're hurt! Sit back down, I said.   
No, I am going to help you. You look tired and you need help and don't argue with me Mamoru Chiba, she said and I laughed.  
Fine. Take mud from the walls and roll them into large balls and throw them up at me, I ordered and she got to work. While we were working we talked about everything. A couple of hours had passed and Usagi sat down for a moment holding her head.  
Are you ok, I asked.  
Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little weak, she replied. I crawled down the now 15 feet ramp to her. I reached down and felt her head. It was burning up.  
I think you have a fever. Just lie down over there. Don't worry, I'll do the work from here on. I'll be ok. You just get some rest, I said. She attempted to get back up to move out of the way but failed. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her over to the corner. She smiled a weak smile as she laid down and fell asleep in an instant. Then I really began to worry. This was all too much. She's hurt, sick, and in need of some water and food. I had to get her out of here. I worked twice as hard and fast. After about 10 minutes I saw that Usagi had begun to shiver and I noticed sweat on her face. Her fever was getting worse. I walked down the ramp and went to her. Just before I reached her, she started to talk in her sleep.  
Please Rei-chan, please help us. Were stuck down here because of the wall that fell on our hole. Please Rei, please,she mumbled in her sleep. I was about to wake her when the talking stopped and she went back to shivering. I held her close and her shivering stopped. A smile formed on her lips and she mumbled, still sleeping, Thank you, Mamo-chan.  
I was stunned, what did she just say? For a minute I thought that it was for me, but I dismissed it as a friend called Mamo. Still, if it were for him....  
  
************************  
  
Back at the arcade.....  
  
We need to split up so we can find them. They cant be to far away because Mamoru was there and he only left the arcade a couple hours after I saw the vision. I wish I could have another one that would tell me where they are, said Rei. The girls, the family of Usagi, and I went on a search. They called the police and told them there situation. It looked horrible outside. Trees were down everywhere, road signs were bent over, some traffic lights could be found on the ground, and some telephone poles were on the ground. It was truly a disaster area. It was not an extremely strong hurricane, but the effects were still horrible. I walked around looking for them.  
Motoki-san, come in. Its Minako here. Rei's had another vision. She thinks she knows where they are. Usagi appeared in her vision and started pleading for Rei to help save them. She said they can't get out. The wall is in the way. She said that it had fallen on top of their hole. There has not been any structural damage anywhere so we think that the only way a wall could have fallen over there was for it to have been under construction. That's why were heading towards that new cafe they're building in the park. Hurry up and meet us there, She said through the walki talkies we had given out.  
Got it Minako-chan. Thanks. I'll be there as soon as possible, I replied. I ran towards the park, as I did, I saw Usagi's parents and brother up ahead. I caught up to them and I could tell they were stressed out. We were they're in no time and found the rest of the girls coming in the other direction. I saw that Makoto was not there.  
Where's Makoto? I asked.   
She went to get help, answered Ami.  
The construction area was a disaster. There was rubble everywhere. I found a pretty unharmed but fallen piece of the wall and figured that was where they were. Then I heard voices coming from below.  
You guys, I think they're down there, I yelled.  
  
***********************  
  
Down in the hole....  
  
I heard voices overhead and started to scream to get they're attention. Usagi had woken up in my screaming and after a few seconds started to scream with me. I thought I was going to lose my hearing. I was so happy. We were going to get out of here. I took a break from my screaming to hear if they would reply. Sure enough, I did.  
Is that you, Mamoru?Usagi? a voice yelled. I recognized that voice. Yes, it was Motoki.  
Motoki-san? Its me Mamoru, and Usagi's here too, I yelled back.  
Yep! Its me. The girls and Usagi's family is here to. Are you guys ok? he yelled.  
I am, but Usagi's not. We need to get out of here, I yelled.  
What do you mean, Usagi's not? asked a worried female voice that I did not recognize. I assumed it was her mothers.  
I'm ok mom! Don't listen to Mamoru. I am just a little hurt and sick, she yelled weakly.  
We're gonna get you out of there. Don't you worry. In fact, here comes the police now, yelled Ami.  
I could hear some voices outside, but they were to soft to understand. I used this time to go down to Usagi and talk.  
Its ok now. Were going to get out of here, I said. She nodded and then she clutched her leg in agony.  
What? What's wrong, I said terrified that anything else was happening to her.  
My leg, it hurts, I hit it, she cried. She began to cry in pain and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her comforting her. I heard some machines working overhead and I could tell that they were going to move the wall any minute now. I had almost finished the ramp, it was only about one foot off the top. That was good enough though, I can easily get up over that. The wall started to move and I could see the wall being moved. I scooped up Usagi in my arms and stood up. I placed the flashlight in her lap so I could see where I was going. She had stopped crying but I could tell by her face that the pain was not over. Sunlight began swarming in from one side and it blinded me momentarily. I looked up to see many familiar worried faces. I began to climb up the ramp and I saw Usagi weakly smile at me. When I reached the top, I saw a crowd of people clapping their hands. Usagi's parents rushed over to me and thanked me countless times. I said to not mention it. The girls and Motoki beamed at me.  
An ambulance crew came over and I placed Usagi on the stretcher. Surprisingly, they asked me to come with them as they thought I should go to the hospital to. I followed her parents into the ambulance and the closed the doors and were off. It was then that I noticed how muddy I was. I looked disgusting. Usagi's parents must have seen my disgust with myself as they laughed.  
Don't worry about it. You'll get cleaned up at the hospital,her mom said, Thank you so much for saving my girls life. I can't even begin to to explain my gratitude towards you. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.  
I'm ok mom, don't worry, said Usagi. Her mom smiled and took her daughters hand, You're right. her father smiled but didn't say anything. We were there in 5 minutes and were taken in. Usagi and her parents went one way and I went another. I was able to take a shower before they examined me. All that I wanted was food and water. They told me that some of the gashes on my back needed stitches. They let me eat before they did the work. All that I could think about was what was happening to Usagi. About an hour later I was released and the first thing I did was run to where Usagi was. I didn't go in right away as I saw she was talking to her friends, I just stood and stared. Her fever must have gone away as she looked fine and was talking happily to her friends.  
Oh, Usagi-chan, you scared us so much. Don't you ever do that again, said a tearful Ami.  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, said Usagi, although I really don't understand why Mamoru did that for me. It doesn't make any sense. He risked his life to save me, and I always thought he was cruel and heartless. He was like a whole different person. The girls smiled at each other leaving Usagi confused. I could tell by the way that they were smiling that they knew. How did they know? Motoki! He told, he broke his promise. How could he. All of a sudden I heard screaming coming from the the other side of the hospital. What was that? Was it a youma attack? I ran off to see what it was. Sure enough, Zoicite was using one of her minions to suck energy from the helpless in the hospital. I slid off to a corner and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Just as I came out I could hear the senshi attacking. They were doing a good job but I noticed there leader wasn't there. Where was Sailor Moon? The youma ran away. The senshi were powerful, but without there leader, it could not be defeated. Then I noticed where it was heading, towards Usagi's room.   
I screamed and followed the beast and the senshi were right at my feet.  
It stopped at her room and went inside. I threw my roses at him but it just shrugged them off. I saw Usagi's face widen in terror the beast headed for her.  
Stay away from her, I yelled as I ran to stand in front of her to block any attacks.  
Tuxedo Kamen? said Usagi. The youma prepared to attack me. I looked over to find out where the senshi were. They were off to the side banging there hands and shooting attacks at what looked like an invisible barrier between them and the youma, Usagi, and me. Without the senshi I knew that all I could do was protect Usagi, even if it meant my death. Just as the attack had been released by the youma, I felt someone kick me off to the side and onto the ground.   
No! Usagi! I screamed and a millisecond before it hit her she looked at me confused. I ran to her. I was too late. The beam of black light hit her in the chest and she fell back onto the bed. She was completely motionless. I picked her up and I saw Mercury telling me to slice open the barrier and get out. I did as she said and left the youma in there. Mercury said something and the barrier shrunk in an instant, crushing the youma to nothing.  
I sat there with her in my lap, Usagi, no, please wake up. Please...., I begged to her.  
She barely opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile to me and the other senshi, I'm sorry, she said softly. At that the senshi broke down in tears and and sat next to her.  
No Usagi, you're not going to die. I won't let you, sobbed Mars.  
Mars, don't cry, crying doesn't suit you,she said. Usagi knew who these girls were, how? But that question wasn't important to me now. I couldn't help it. I broke down into tears.  
Please, please don't leave me Usagi. You mean everything to me, you can't go. I....I love you, I said the last three words so quiet that I was surprised that she even heard it. She did, and so did the senshi.  
Who are you? Wait. Don't tell me. I can't return those words and that hurts me. I can only love one person, I'm sorry. Tell Mamoru that I love him, she whispered ever so quiet that I wasn't sure I had heard her right. She loves me? I couldn't believe it. I felt her life start to slip away.  
No, don't Usagi! Its me! I'm Mamoru! I yelled.  
Her eyes widened and a tear slid down her cheek, then it was over. She was gone.  
NO! NO, this can't be happening! I yelled, clutching her dead body to mine. A tear slid down my check and fell onto hers. My tear and her tear came together and a swarm of light engulfed around us. I felt myself floating in the air, still holding Usagi. The girls were underneath us, completely astonished. I felt Usagi being taken away from my arms from some supernatural force but I wouldn't let go. She did break away from me finally as the force had been so strong that I didn't stand a chance. She was like a doll being propped up by a child, with her head hanging down. Suddenly, a little crystal appeared out of her chest and a jolt of silver light went into her body from the crystal. The hospital gown that she was wearing disappeared and a long, elegant white dress came instead. A silver aura was emanating from her. The girls looked up in shock.  
It's Usagi! She's the moon princess! exclaimed Venus.  
A princess? Of what? I turned back to Usagi and tried to force my floating body to hers. It worked. I grabbed a hold of her just before the supernatural floating ended for her. I slowly pulled her into my arms. She looked so elegant. I sobbed quietly. How could she die? Why? It was supposed to be me. Why did she push me away at the last moment? I realized it was because she loved me. Suddenly, the silver aura died around her and her eyes slowly opened. The Crystal had been healing her. I gasped.  
Usagi-chan, you're alive! I stuttered. She looked at my lovingly.  
Thank you Mamoru-san. You saved me again, and I remember everything now, she said calmly. We slowly floated back to the ground, do you remember me? Princess Serenity? I gasped. Memories came flooding back to me. My past.   
I'm Prince Endymion, I said quietly.  
she said, I am so glad I found you.  
The girls looked in astonishment as they to regained there memories. I placed Serenity back on the ground.  
Do you really love me, not as Serenity, but as Usagi, she asked.  
Yes, yes, I love you Usako. I have loved you since the day we met, I replied shakily. It was all a dream. She was alive! She loved me!  
I love you, Mamo-chan, she said quietly.  
The girls behind me said but I ignored it. I reached to down and kissed her. I thought I was in heaven. I was so happy that I couldn't even explain it in words. She started to glow and her dress disappeared and a sailor outfit appeared. I stared. She was Sailor Moon?  
You're Sailor Moon? I said confused.  
Yes. I can't believe you were Tuxedo Mask, she said bewildered.  
Well, I can't believe your Sailor Moon, I replied, All of this time, you were her! Why didn't you transform when that beast came? Or during the hurricane? She looked down at her shoes sadly and looked over to the other senshi.  
I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan. We want you to be our leader. I was being selfish, I know you didn't mean to hurt Venus, I was in a bad mood. Can you ever forgive me,asked Mars.  
Of course! I'm sorry about that other day in the park, I didn't mean to yell at you, Usagi said. She ran over to Mars and gave her a hug.  
Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you? I asked. The girls giggled.  
Who do you think we are? We're Usagi's best friends, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and myself, Minako, said Venus. It all made sense then.  
I gave up my role as Sailor Moon the day that the hurricane came. I didn't have my brooch and receiver, she explained. She told us the whole story of what happened. Then we heard a knock at the door, we panicked and quickly detransformed and I placed Usagi on the bed.  
Come in! said Usagi. It was her parents and Motoki. We took that as a sign to leave and left. Motoki was very interested in what happened and we went down to the hospital coffee shop and I told him everything including the whole Sailor Senshi and royalty thing. I knew that I shouldn't have but I just had to tell someone about it, and I didn't have a male in the sailor circle to talk to. I was overjoyed and Motoki seemed to share my happiness.  
It was about time you got a girlfriend, Prince Endymion, he said, emphasizing the last two words. I laughed happily. For the first time since my parents passed away, I was truly happy.


End file.
